There are currently being made wallets for peace officers which have some provision for mounting the officer's badge inside the wallet. Some of these also have a cover flap to lie over the badge to protect the badge and keep it away from prying eyes when the wallet is opened. however, typically these prior art devices utilize felt badge covers or other single layer material which will rub through over a period of time and permit the surface of the badge to crack the transparent I.D. window.
Also, typically of prior badge holders the panel where the badge is mounted had no special provision for securing the badge other than permitting the badge pin to be jammed through it. Over a period of use, naturally the pin would tend to enlarge the holes it had pierced, giving the badge a sloppy feel in the wallet. Also, the small, light felt badge cover generally was inadequate to cover the badge, and the edges of the badge would be plainly visible when the wallet was opened.